Drops of Sorrow
by Summerbaby15
Summary: This isn't a story about the charaters of Twilight, but i was inspired by Stephanie Meyer. Hope you like it:


This is a creation of boredom; Stephanie Meyer inspired me to start writing so. I hope you like it. I wrote this while reading Breaking Dawn!!! 

Chapter 1- New Friends, New Crushes

Today was a day I would regret and have nightmares about for the rest of my life. Today was my mother's funeral. I would have to go up there and show the rest of my family what a disappointment I am. It was my fault for this whole thing; it was my fault of my mother sudden death. I knew that deep down inside and I knew everyone around me did too. They all tried to hide it with fake smiles and crocodile tears.

"Hazel, would you like to come up here and say a few words," Wayne said.

"I rather not, I said walking out the room. I could go up there and look like fool.

Wayne is my father; he should know what I am going though. He would give the same old speech about how it wasn't my fault and how god called her home. Bull crap, it wasn't her time it was my time. If someone was meant to die, it should have been me.

I walked out of the church, I needed to get away. I walked down the street looking for some where to go. I saw a tattoo shop. I wonder if Wayne would get upset about me leaving the funeral. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and ran to the tattoo shop. I kicked off my heels and sat in the guy's chair.

"I want Katherine on the back of my left wrist," I said as held out my wrist. "How much?" "Free," he replied. "Great," I said as he started the tattoo. It hurt like hell but it was worth it. Mother wouldn't be proud if me, she would really hate me if she was alive.

The last couple of days I got three piercing. Two new ear piercing and one belly ring. Every time I felt pain over my mother's death I would get a piercing. I felt like the only pain I could control.

"All done," the guy said. "Thanks, how much do I owe you?" I asked

"Ladies is free tonight," he said smiling.

I slowly walked out; looking at the white paper I had on my wrist. Wayne would kill me if he found out, what else can he take from me? I was already known as the screw- up of the family. I walked back to the funeral.

I hated death, but death was a part of leaving. Death seemed to be easy, because people hurt so much during life. There are so emotions to feel, so much people to love, and so much disappointing moments in life. I think Mom is in a better place, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. It was my all fault that she died.

Wayne came outside and looked me. "Why wouldn't you speak at your own mother funeral?"

"Because, no in there wanted me to speak. You knew I didn't want to come, you know how I feel about mother's death and you still asked me to go up there."

Wayne looked at me. "Let's go," he said with anger in his voice. I followed Wayne to his car. I hate that big old mini-van, it always smelled like feet.

The car was silent. "Where did you go? Wayne asked. "Um... Nowhere, just sight seeing," I said as I tried to hide the tattoo.

"I'm tried of this town," Wayne murmured under his breath. I turned to look at him, was he talking to himself?

"Where leaving, I don't care where were going, but where leaving." That was the best thing he said all night. This is the happiness I've been in the last month. Life has changed for me since mother died. My emotions would change on daily basics, and the people around me would suffer because of that. Wayne got the worst of it; he had to deal with my ups and downs, PMS and all.

I told him that I could move out and get my own place. He insisted that I wasn't a problem and I'm too young. Obviously I was problem because no one seemed to like the not so innocent and naïve look I was now wearing.

Even though I knew it wasn't exactly wasn't my fault of my mothers sudden, I felt like it was. I knew she was suffering from breast cancer and I wasn't there to support her in her time of need. Kind of how Wayne wasn't there when I needed advice on how to deal with mother's death.

"Hazel, come on," Wayne said standing outside the car. We were in the drive way. "Go upstairs and pack your stuff. Were going to go spend some time my friend Marcus and his family in Quebec, Canada."

"What? I'm not going … I'm not going in the cold," I said protesting. Wayne walked in side. He didn't care what I had to say, he was very stubborn so I had to comply. I walked in the house, and ran upstairs and started packing my clothes. I didn't want to go spend time with some family I didn't know, especially in the cold. I had enough cold here in New Jersey, but Canada is worst.

"Hazel, were leaving in ten minutes," Wayne screamed from down stairs. Why was he in such a rush to go see his friend Marcus? I ran down stairs and locked the house door. I dragged my self back into Wayne's stink machine.

We drove for a long time. How long would it take for us to reach Marcus house. I wasn't that optimistic about going to spend time with a family I didn't know but I was happy that we were leaving. Honestly, I wouldn't miss anyone. None of my back –stabber of friends or my too good family wouldn't feel any way if I just disappeared.

I slowly drifted into a deep sleep; I didn't want to spend hours in silence. I didn't want Wayne to talk; he would be very talkative and talk about how

long he knew Marcus. They were friends about twenty years now. It would feel like having two fathers in the same house. I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. I was in an uncomfortable position, but hopefully it would be all over soon.

The sun came shinning through the car hitting me in the face. I stumble up trying to figure where we were. We pulling into this drive way, and the houses were beautiful. This man came out side to meet us, which must be Marcus, I thought.

Marcus came and opened the door.

"Hey, Wayne you're looking good. How old are you? Like fifty," Marcus said laughing. I walked out of the car.

"Hi, I'm Hazel," I said introducing myself.

"Yea, I know .Wayne kept talking about how stubborn you are, that we should give your own room," Marcus said still smiling.

"Um, he knows me so well," I said as I rolled my eyes at Wayne.

"Come inside," Marcus said as he walked toward the house. Both Wayne and I followed Marcus inside. The house was even more beautiful inside, there were so much lights and I loved the spiral staircase. I didn't mine spending time here; it would be like being in a hotel.

"Do you want breakfast, I could make you my special pancakes," Marcus said smiling. Marcus went straight to the kitchen, his daughter came down stairs.

"Hi, I'm Samantha, she said all jolly and happy.

"Um, hi I'm Hazel, I said. "Nice to meet you"

"I should show you the rest of the house," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up stairs.

Wayne went in the kitchen. "You'll love it here in Quebec. Next weekend Robin and I are having a party, you should come," Samantha said.

"Who's Robin? I said as I sat on Samantha's bed. Her room was bright pink and had pictures all over. "Who's Robin?" I asked again as I observed her room.

"My older brother, she said as she looked in the mirror. I could see her looking at me. "What?"

"What's that on your wrist?" she asked as she leaned on the mirror.

"Um, I got a tattoo yesterday; I'm trying not to show it. You know Wayne and all"-

She threw me a sweater. "Don't take it off, I had to hide my mine's with long t-shirts. She said smiling.

"You have a tattoo?" I asked. She lifted her shirt to show me a big butterfly on the side of her pelvis. It was purple, green, and turquoise. It didn't match her looks at all. She was strawberry blonde and had bright blue eyes; I on other hand had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I guess it made sense, my mother name me hazel because when I was born I had huge hazel eyes. Samantha and I were complete opposites. I guess when you look that innocent and naïve you can get away with any thing.

"Marcus doesn't like tattoos, Samantha said as she put down her shirt.  
"But no one listens to him. Robin has a million and one tattoos and I plan to get more," she said smiling. "I should show you where you staying, she grabbed me and pulled me down the hall way. It was so big, and different I could get lost in this house.

She took me to this room, it was a pretty purple. I loved it. I went straight to the bed. "I told Marcus that you will like it." I looked around; I wondered why they were doing so much for us. "You'll guys will be living with us for a while, because you … you know the death of your mother," Samantha said as she looked down at the ground.

"It's okay," I said. "I should leave you to get some rest," Samantha said as she walked out the door.

I loved this house but all I wanted to do was sleep. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep; I loved these moments when I'm alone. I can think about ways to deal with the pain I feel deep down inside. This wasn't physical or emotional pain; it was a type of pain that you can't describe. The type of pain that burned a hole in your chest or the type of pain that made you afraid to love, pain that no one understood. I felt tears building up in the corner of my eyes. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

I was sitting there in the middle of meadow, wondering where to go. Mother was standing there, wearing a white dress. She was bare foot; she looked more beautiful then ever. Her face was so vivid, so bright, unnatural, and unhealthy. It wasn't human. She came back form the dead to punish me for being a horrible daughter. I wanted to run the other way but a more dominant side of me wanted to go save my mother from what ever was hurting her. I slowly walked closer to her, to notice she had blue and purple busies on her face. She had been beaten, but by what? I moved closer and closer, close enough to touch her face.

Her skin was cold. "Hazel, save yourself"-

And like magic she was gone. I looked around the meadow. "Mother!" I screamed

I jumped up, my face sweating and my hair all over. I kept having dreams like this ever since mother died. We were always somewhere alone, either the beach, on a cliff, of in the forest. This one is new; I never had a dream when I was in a meadow. But it didn't matter where I was, mother would say the same thing. "Hazel, save yourself." Save myself from what? She always seemed to be beaten it was like mother was trying to tell me something. But I couldn't seem to understand. I would only get these dreams when I would think of mother before I went to bed. Every minute of my life seemed to be a poignant moment for me.

I took a deep breath and tried to fix myself on the bed. It was so cold, yet I was sweating bullets. My life was is tedium, so monotonous, I needed some variety. I was tried of living with Wayne; I was tried of seeing him.

At one point I wanted to commit suicide, but I really didn't want to hurt Wayne. He was ignoring and very controlling but I couldn't hurt him. I don't think he could deal with another death.

He was having nightmares. He kept on saying that mother was coming to punish him for all the times he hurt her and the time he cheated on her. I thought it was kind of childish, until I started having nightmares myself. But he deserved it, he use to beat and abuse mother when I was a child that is why I hate him so much now. As a child I thought it was mother's fault, she had to do something to make Wayne so upset. However over the years I have learned what a lowlife, controlling man Wayne really is.

I got up, and looked around for my cell phone. It was seven o' clock now; I didn't think I slept for that long. I decided to take a shower. I slowly open the room and made my way down the long hallway.

I couldn't tell which room. So I just knocked on the closes door. Knock no answer.

Knock again, louder this time. The door flew open. This big tall muscular guy was standing in the door way. This must be Robin, I thought.

"Can I help you," he said with attitude in his voice.

"Never mind, I said in a curtly tone. I walked away. I guess that wasn't the bathroom. Robin was georgous but I couldn't see past his dirty attitude. He had blonde and brown hair and pretty blue eyes like Samantha.

I found the bathroom. Next time I'll know exactly where to go, so I won't bother anyone. I went into the bath tub and turned on the cold water, I needed to wash away that dream. The cold water felt good, until it got too cold and I had to turn on the hot water. My whole body was wet, I might catch a cold but I didn't care. I took my slow, sweet time in the bathtub making sure I washed each part of my body probably.

I quickly dried off and put on my clothes. My hair was dripping as I walked down the hall way. I went straight to Samantha's room. I knocked once, but there was no answer so I just walked away. My hair would have just have to air dry, I thought.

I heard music coming from Robin's room. I wanted to knock his door. I decided to do it before I lost my confidence. I knock once, no answer. I guess he didn't hear. I slowly walked down stairs. Wayne and Marcus were watching basketball. Samantha was down

stairs getting some lasagna. "Dinner is ready," she screamed. Wayne and Marcus didn't come, but Robin did. She gave me some lasagna.

It looked good, but I was full even though I didn't eat any thing all day. I hanged my head down and kept picking at it, eating little pieces at a time. "you don't like it?" Robin asked.

I looked up at him. "It's good, I'm just too full," I replied.

"you haven't eaten all day." Samantha blurted out.

I looked back at me plate, the lasagna looked like it was burly touched.

"Where's the sweater I gave you? Samantha said. I looked down at my tattoo, it already started peeling. I put my right hand over it. I was ready to go upstairs, the silence was killing.

"will Marcus get upset, if I take this up stairs? I asked Samantha. She shook her head no, so I got up and walked toward the staircase .I could here Samantha and Robin talking about me as I left.

Robin: "She's cute."

Samantha: "don't get any ideas; she's too young for you. She's only eighteen. Plus Marcus would kill you."

Robin: "so, I'm only nineteen."

Samantha: "whatever, remember I told you no."

Robin: "Yea, yea, yea."

Robin got up, I ran up the stairs trying not to be seen. That was... awkward. I went in my room and started nibbling on the rest of my lasagna.

It didn't matter to me if Robin liked me, I wasn't interested in him. Well at least that was what I would force myself to believe. Boys wouldn't fit any where in my life right now, there's no space for them.

I sat in my new room looking into space. It felt like a prisoner. I couldn't go back to sleep, and I didn't have any where else to go in this town. I lay back on the bed. This is boring. I got up and starting looking into the mirror. My hair was so long, there was no need for it to be the long. I grabbed the scissors and started cutting my hair. At first I cut it shoulder length, then I decided to cut it little shorter. It was different, but different is what I needed right now.

I ran down stairs, Robin and Samantha were still down stairs. I ran to the table.

"Do you like?" I said showing them the new hair style.

"It's different," Samantha said.

"Oh, you don't like it," I said as I sat down. "I like it," Robin blurted out.

"Thanks."

I got up from the table. "Where you going?" Samantha asked. "No where," I replied.

I went back upstairs and looked at the mirror. Maybe the whole short hair thing didn't work. I looked at my body; I was looking for a way to show the new person have become inside.

I was known as the innocent little Hazel before mother died, but that was all gone now. I use to hide all the pain that I felt inside from the rest of the world, but it was time to let it all go.

I stood there playing with my belly ring. I liked being alone. Both my parent's hated being alone, they think their going insane. They were made for each other. I guess I got it from my uncle James. He liked to be alone, so he we do stupid stuff just to go prison. That wasn't the most brilliant idea because in prison the correctional officer is always there, and there is a million other prisoners. So basically you're in the outside world but someone is telling you what to do every two minutes of the day. At least I didn't get my brains from him, I laughed at myself.

I lay back down on the bed. I decided to turn on the TV in my room. I totally forgot about it. I was skipping though the channels until I found the movie "The Hills Have Eyes 2." I loved this movie, but sometimes I would really get scared. I couldn't help but imagining some mutant looking person coming out of the closet and trying to eat me. It was childish, but I loved it.

The mutant looking rock thing was hiding and the girl went to go use the bathroom. "No! Run!" I screamed. The person grabbed her. Ah! I screamed as I put the sheets over my head. Robin ran in with his broom stick in his hand.

"Are you okay," he screamed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you suppose to do with a broom stick," I said still laughing.

"I thought you were hurt, so I came to your rescue," he said sticking out his chest like he was superman.

"Thanks for saving me from the TV," I said smiling.

I couldn't watch The Hills Have Eyes 2, since I was bothering everyone else in the house. Robin stood there watching me. "You could leave, I won't need to be rescued any more," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Um, he said trying to find an excuse to say in the room. "Don't go to sleep. You toss and turn too much and you scream in you sleep."

"How do you know that? Do you spy on me?" I said curiously

"No exactly, just checking on you," he said protesting.

"Don't you think that's kind of … um…"I said searching for the right word. "Juvenile"

"Me," he said looking around. "You're the one who walking around playing ding dong- ditch," he said in a jocular tone. I gave him a dirty look. He was annoying me, we were too similar.

I put down my pillow, and pulled the sheet over my head. "Good night!" I forced myself to sleep, even though I slept for most of the day. My mind began to wonder.

I was swimming in the ocean, in the middle of nowhere. Robin was there, we were swimming and then mother showed up. "Hazel, you have to learn to love again. Wayne…. Wayne…," her words fading. I tried to run out of the water, but the current was too strong. Robin began to scream for me to come back, but I didn't listen. I ran faster and faster though the water; I was now close enough to see mother's face. She was crying and had purple and blue bruises on her face. I tried to hug her to make the pain go away, but she disappeared in my arms.

"No! No! , I screamed. "What about Wayne?"

I looked around to see Robin, Samantha, Wayne, and Marcus standing there. I walked closer to them, but just like mother they disappeared. I was alone, all alone. I wondered around the beach searching for someone to help me. I was all alone, my own little world. A new world I never knew it existed.

I jumped up, my hair pressed down on my face. I was sweating more then usual. This is unhealthy; it's below zero outside and I'm burning up like it's the middle of July. I slowly moved my damp hair out of my face. Robin was staring at me. I closed my eyes and opened them again to make sure I was dreaming. He was still there.

"What- what are you doing here? I said trying my hardest not to stutter.

He looked at me like I was speaking another language. "Are you okay? I asked. I was worried about him.

"You have dreams about me," he said with a devilish look on his face.

"You're annoying; I said as I got off the bed and sat next to him on the floor.

"It wasn't just about you, my mother was there and she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand."

He put his hand around me. "You're be okay." I looked up at him. "Sorry," he said as he put down his hand.

"When do you have these nightmares? He asked.

"Every time I sleep," I said looking down at my hands.

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep, you can stay up with me," he said trying to persuade me.

"Um, I don't think"-, he cut me off.

"Please," he said smiling.

I guess he thought his smile would make me change my mind, even though it was the most beautiful smile ever.

"Maybe, I blurted out. I didn't expect that to come out.

"I have no will- power, I said as I put my face back in my hands. Robin got up and left the room. Did my comment offend him? I sat there looking at the door. I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

Robin walked in, thank god. He had lasagna and a little white cup in his hand. He sat down next to me.

"I thought you might want a late snack," Robin said.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that," I said as I took the plate from him. I looked over at the clock to see it was two o' clock in the morning. He took the cup and began to drink from it. He handed it back to me; I couldn't help but stare at it. I began to investigate the cup.  
"What's in it?" I asked

"Drink it and you'll find it," he replied in a jocular voice.

"Um," I said as smelled the cup. I wanted to find out what it was, but I was too afraid to drink it. What if it was poison, I thought. This is childish.

I slowly moved the cup towards my mouth. Pausing after every movement to see if Robin was watching me, as usual he was.

"Stop starling," he said making me jump. "Just drink it." I rolled my eyes, and try tried to find courage...

When I thought I finally got my enough courage, I put the cup to my lips, smiled at Robin and began to drink. To my surprise it was very good.

"What is it?"

"Family secret, I'll tell you become part of the family, he said smiling. He always seemed to be laughing about something that I couldn't see. I rested my head on the edge of the bed.

My stomach began to hurt. I'll be back I said as I looked at Robin. I got up and vertigo hit. "What is in that," I asked trying to regain my balance.

"Head rush; it's the best part of it. It's just some of the liquor in it, he said getting up and putting me on the bed. I felt like a little girl again when mother use to tuck me in at night. I rest my head on the pillow, until I realized what Robin just said.

"Liquor," I jumped up. "I'm not older enough to drink."

"Me either, he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "But that never stopped me before."

"I have a bad tolerance for alcohol, do you know how much of my brain cells I just killed," I said as I lay back down and out my hand on my forehead. I could hear Robin laughing. I closed my eyes, "Don't sleep," Robin said as he sat next to on the top of the bed. "Why not, I said. "If I had a bad dream just wake me. I yawn and turned on my side. "Goodnight, I said still yawning.

Last night I didn't have a dream. I was woken up by my room door opening. I slowly stumble up to see Wayne standing in the door way, I could tell by his facial expression that he was upset.

"May I talk to you Hazel," he said in a rough voice. He looked at the bed then looked at me and walked away. What could he possibly want now? My head was pounding what was in the thing Robin gave me. Where is Robin? I slowly looked around the room, Robin was right next to me and I never notice, he was such a light sleeper.

"Robin! Robin! I said as tried to wake him up. He didn't budge, and I was too weak to move him.

I got up and went straight to the bathroom. I slowly washed my face and went in the shower. I wonder what Wayne wanted to talk to me about. What was so important that he would wake me up in my sleep? That was the best sleep I ever had, no nightmares or any talking. I knew it wouldn't be good, Wayne never seemed to be pleased with me. I was always considered the disappointment of the family.

I dragged myself out of the bathtub. I forgot my clothes, so I had to walk down the hall way in nothing but my towel. On my way to my room, Samantha grabbed me.

"What? I asked as she wiped the water off her hands.

"So, I heard you talking to Robin last night, she said as she rocked back on her heels.

"So," I said fixing my towel.

"Was he flirting with you?" She asked

"I don't know," I said as I turned from the mirror to look at her.

"Hazel your so naïve, you can't tell when a boy is flirting with you, she said as she grabbed me and pulled me out the door. She moved me so fast that my towel fell to the floor.

"Hazel, I heard Robin call as he came door the hallway. I tried my best to cover myself, but I didn't have time to pull back up the towel.

He stopped in front of me, he eyes going wide. I quickly grabbed my towel and walked down the hallway. Robin stood there speechless, I walked pasted him and went straight to my room. That was so embarrassing. Can this morning get any worst? Now I would have to go face Wayne and his unnecessary bull crap. I slowly got dressed and fixed my hair, I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything Wayne said affect me. I walked out of the door feeling all the confidence in the world. Robin was still standing there like a statue; he had a huge grin on his face like a child on Christmas morning. I walked right pass him, he smile grew wider. I couldn't help but smile, I haven't smiled so much in a long time.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked down stairs. I turned around and gave him a dirty look, I point towards my door and he went in. when I was done talking to Wayne, I would go in my room and make Robin promise not to tell anyone about what he saw.

Wayne was sitting at the breakfast table. He made Eggs; I went to get some eggs and sat down. I didn't want to look up at him; I could feel his eyes on me.

"Why was he in your room," Wayne said in a rough voice.

"Um," I said as I played with my fork. I was looking for the right words that wouldn't get

Wayne upset.

"I was having a nightmares, he heard me screaming … so he came to see if I was okay."

"That still doesn't give you a reason to have an older boy in your room," Wayne replied.

"He's only one year old then me," I said as I looked up at him.

"I don't understand, do you like him or not, he said as he stuffed food in his mouth.

11

"Dad, I didn't come here to talk about boys, what was so important that you woke me up to tell me?" I said with anger in my voice. I am so tried, and Wayne is over here starling.

"I don't like you and the Robin thing, so I got you a job at a restaurant, not to far from here," he said smiling, surprisingly.

I bagged my head on the table. "I'm not going," I said as I got up from the table.

"Yes, you are," he demanded. I walked away. "No, I'm not," I murmured under my breath. I walked to the stairs in anger. I knew I was going, one thing about I hated the most about Wayne was that he was stubborn. Once he made up his mind, he wasn't changing it.

I made a sudden stop on the stairs; I quickly turned and stood in front of the table. "What time do I start? I said as I looked down at my hands. "

"8:00, tomorrow," Wayne said with a smile on his face.

I rocked back on my heels and turned in a quick movement. Wayne never let me do what I want. I slowly made my way upstairs, I hate working, I don't need money, I murmured under my breath.

I slowly opened my door. Robin was sitting on my bed, he never seem to go away. I never seen a boy try so hard, maybe if I gave him a chance he would explain to me. He smiled at me.

"What? I asked.

He kept smiling at me. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried. I sat next to him on the bed. He never stopped smiling, like it was painted on his face. "Robin," I said as I waved my hand in front of his face. He grabbed my hand, and before I knew it his lips were on mine. His lips tasted like peaches. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I couldn't help myself. He started to kiss me harder, and I closed my eyes. His breath smelled so good, I was lost in his kiss.

He moved away, I slowly opened my eyes. He was smiling, not just a regular smile but a pleased smile. I guess he thought I wouldn't allow him too kiss me.

He looked at me weird. "What?" I asked

"You didn't like it," he said as he looked at the ground.

"Um," I said trying to comfort him. "It was more then like, I said stuttering. I was still caught in the moment. I couldn't seem to get the words out without blushing. Robin didn't say a word, I guess he wasn't convinced. "Robin? I said.

"Robin? I said again. I hugged him, still Robin didn't answer. Was something wrong with him? I moved his hands and sat in his lap. I hugged him; he put his hands on my waist.

I looked at him. He had a big smile on his face, he changed his emotions so quickly and I thought I was bi-polar. He hugged me back, and I didn't resist. I really liked it here in Canada, I thought to myself, but deep down I knew the only reason why I like it here was because of Robin.

The door opened. This big tall blonde guy was standing at the door. "Oh, sorry Robin, I didn't mean to interrupt, he said smiling. Robin gave him a dirty look.

"Hazel this is my annoying best friend Jason," Robin said in an angry voice.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I got off of Robin.

"Marcus told me to that you might be in here, and now I see why," he said as he looked at me.

Robin gave him a dirty look. Robin got up. "Get out," he said as he pushed Jason out of the room.

"No," Jason said. "I want to see some of the action too."

What was he talking about, there was no action going on. I looked at Robin and Jason,

they looked like two little boys wrestling. I rest my head on the bed, I wonder what that

job would be like. I could here Robin and Jason arguing.

"You're annoying you know. Don't you have a home," Robin said.

"I didn't come here to see you, where's Samantha? Jason replied. "She's not here, Robin said lying. I started laughing, and both Jason and Robin looked at me.

"I'll check myself, Jason said as he left the room.

"Pervert," Robin murmured under his breath. He came back and sat next to me. He put his arm around me; I could feel the cold air coming out of the hall way so Robin skin felt good on mine. I moved closer to him trying to hide from the cold air. Jason came back at the door way, "she is here," he screamed. Robin jumped up and gave him a dirty look, Jason walked away. Robin closed the door. I rolled over and put my head under my pillow, I wasn't ready to work. I like to have extra money, but right now I didn't need it. Plus I could just stay home with Robin, I thought. I push the pillow harder down on my head. I couldn't believe I was falling for this guy after knowing him for only a couple of days. He was so intoxicating. What am I going to do?

That kiss left me speechless, and now I couldn't seem to get enough of Robin. I knew Wayne would approve of this but right now I could care less what Wayne thought, it was like he disappeared. I was breathing hard, and I was struggling on keep it even. Robin was sitting next to me playing with my hair, and I acted like he wasn't even there. He gave my space; he was the total opposite of Wayne.

He put his hand on my cheek, my cheeks were red. I couldn't even see his face and I was blushing, no boy ever had this effect on me. I was slowly losing all the pain I had inside; I hadn't had a nightmare since Robin has been sleeping in here with me. Maybe Robin was what I needed; he gave me the love that mother use to provide for me. The hole I once had is slowly closing back up again, I was way too attached to Robin now, and I couldn't imagine life without him.


End file.
